The present invention relates to a bar guiding device for bar feeders of machine tools.
As is known, in the field of mechanical machining it is necessary to guide rotating bars. For this purpose appropriate guiding channels are provided, but they have the disadvantage that they can work with bars of only a set diameter and furthermore cause the bars to wear due to the scraping of the bars on the walls of the channels.
Besides this, especially polygonal bars generate noise and vibrations, and in general it is difficult to mount the bars in the guide.